<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Have and to Hold by starlight_and_seafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772517">To Have and to Hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire'>starlight_and_seafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe needs to get up, but Rey would rather he stay and sleep in with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Have and to Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Damerey Daily 3/21/20 prompt: Does [he/]she know that you told me you’d hold me until you died–and you’re still alive?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He grunts as he lands back in bed, hands pulling him close again as legs twine around his own.</p>
<p>Wisps of her hair land on his face, and he wrinkles his nose to dislodge it, even as he laughs at her eagerness.</p>
<p>“Rey, I’ve gotta get up.”</p>
<p>“It can wait,” she says, voice muffled as she nuzzles deeper into his chest.</p>
<p>“That’s what you said yesterday.”</p>
<p>“And you have to do as I say. You have to hold me until this day forward, till death do us part. Remember? You said it.”</p>
<p>He laughs, amused that his wife — <em>his wife!</em> — is playing dirty reminding him of their recent wedding, but he can’t complain.</p>
<p>He tightens his arms around her and presses a kiss to her temple and he can feel her smile against his bare skin.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I did promise.”</p>
<p>And he thanks the Force every day for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>